Kindred Spirits
by Dragonkit
Summary: Hitsugaya gets an unexpected gift for his birthday from Ichimaru Gin.


Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Bleach.

**Kindred Spirits**

Hitsugaya sighed and leaned back in his chair. His well-wishers were all, _finally_, gone, and he was glad to have a few minutes to relax. The diminutive captain knew that he should be glum about the stack of paperwork that was silently waiting for him on the corner of his desk. However, he could not bring himself to be angry at Matsumoto and the others for convincing him to take the day off. It was, after all, his birthday, and even he required a respite from work every once and a while.

The remnants of the celebration were scattered about his office. His presents, some thoughtful, (Hinamori had knit him a warm, woolen scarf) others disturbing (Ukitake's insistence on burying Hitsugaya in candy) were piled on the couch. The remains of the cake (chocolate ice cream, his favorite) sat on the low coffee table. A lone balloon drifted lazily above his head. Yes, Hitsugaya had enjoyed the party, and he was secretly pleased that they cared so much.

Just as Hitsugaya was about to rise from his chair and begin tidying up, Ichimaru Gin strolled through the door. The older captain was grinning, as per his usual, and he had something held gently in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Tenth Division Captain," Gin drawled. "A little birdy had told me it was yer special day today, so I decided to stop by and give ya my congrats."

Hitsugaya eyed Ichimaru carefully. "Thank you, Captain Ichimaru," he said slowly. The Tenth Captain had a very good idea who that "little birdy" was.

"Oh, yeah!" Gin exclaimed, as though he had completely forgotten. "I brought somethin' fer ya." If it was possible, his grin grew even wider. He carefully unlaced his fingers to show a small, pale pile of spikes. The spiny bundle quivered and a tiny pointed nose and two button eyes appeared. The strange little creature blinked a few times in the sudden light and snuffled the air.

"When I was down in the human world, I noticed this fella and immediately thought of ya." Gin gently plopped the hedgehog into Hitsugaya's lap. "Look! Yer kindred spirits!" Then, with a flourish of the Third Captain's cloak, he was gone.

Hitsugaya stared blankly at the spot where Ichimaru had stood before looking down at Gin's, now his, hedgehog. The tiny creature gazed thoughtfully back at him. Seconds ticked by in this manner before he finally managed to locate his voice.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya asked no one in particular. The hedgehog, having completed its examination of its new master, heaved a large yawn which momentarily exposed its little red tongue and tiny, pointed teeth. Hitsugaya carefully scooped up the little creature and placed it on the desk.

"I'm not sure what to do with you," he told the hedgehog. "I guess you're stuck with me." It responded by trundling over to the pile of paperwork and sniffing it experimentally. After deciding the daunting stack was not edible, it waddled on.

Hitsugaya was fascinated. He reached out to pick up the hedgehog, but the movement must have been too fast and too sudden. The startled creature shuddered and rolled up into a spiky ball. "Oops…" the captain whispered. "Sorry." He tried again, much slower this time, and gently scooped it up while being cautious of its spines. He stroked the creature's back until it uncurled and again blinked up at him.

"There we go nothing to worry about." He smiled down at the hedgehog. "Now what am I going to call you?" His face colored as a thought hit him. The hedgehog let out a squeak when Hitsugaya very gently flipped it onto its back. A moment later the captain carefully righted the definitely male hedgehog back over.

Hitsugaya leaned back in his desk chair, lightly stroking the tiny creature as he thought. His eyes wandered over to the rows of books lined up on the shelves. A single, older volume caught his eye. It was one of his favorites.

"How about Sherlock?" he asked the curious hedgehog. He just stared back up at the shinigami and blinked slowly. "I think it's a great name," Hitsugaya announced briskly, holding Sherlock up to his eyelevel.

* * *

AN/ A friend of mine decided that Hitsugaya was just like a hedgehog. (She even drew me a diagram!) And she gave me this idea. So this is a present to her. I hope you all enjoy!

Reviews keep the author kicking.

-DK


End file.
